The unexpected delay
by Janomeister
Summary: The war of the ring is finally over and Aragorn is crowned king but where does that leave the rest of the fellowship. The story of Legolas and Gimli
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The War of the Ring is finally finished and Aragorn has been crowned king. But where does that leave his fellow familiars of the fellowship? Legolas walked through the corridors to where Gimli sat at a table with a mug of ale with three mugs next to him. Legolas came to sit next to him. "Hello friend." said Legolas happily. "Hello," replied Gimli. "I suppose we have as good a reason as any to fulfill our promises?" Legolas nodded. "Yes I shall take you to see my forests and then you can show me the caves." Gimli drank the rest of his ale in one gulp, spilling just a few drops on himself. "Let's go get our weaponry and then we can set out."

Legolas grabbed his quiver, filled with arrows, and flung it over his back and picked up his bow. Then he put his twin knifes in their scabbards. And Gimli grabbed his helmet and his axe and shield. "Right I'm ready. Let's go." Legolas started walking in the direction of the stables. "Wait! Where are you going elf?!" He yelled in panic. "I'm going to ask Aragorn to lend me one of his horses. Is there something wrong with that?"

"You're darn right there's something wrong with that! The top of a horse is no place for a dwarf!" yelled Gimli. Legolas smiled "I seem to recall that you said dwarfs aren't made for running either?" Gimli sighed, "You win." They continued on to the stables Gandalf stood there with Shadowfax, preparing to ride off. "Legolas, Gimli!" he called out to them. "Hello Gandalf." they said. Gandalf advanced a few paces towards them. "Are you two off to go see the lands of your kin?" he asked kindly. "Yes and we're going on horseback." Said Legolas triumphidly Gandalf laughed one long laugh. "Well I'm not so sure that your friend Gimli would approve of that."

"Well I happen to have no other way," said Gimli. "Do you have a horse we can use Gandalf?" asked Gimli. "But not a too fast horse either." Gimli added quickly with a shred of panic in his voice. Gandalf looked toward a white horse almost as white as Shadwofax. "I think I have just the thing."

As Legolas rode the white horse out of the stable there was, as usual no saddle necessary, for him. "Where shall we go first?" asked Gimli thoughtfully. "I thought we might want to go to my caves first and take a look at them." Legolas seemed to respond as if he planned something else beforehand. "Alas, as good as that sounds I actually need to return to my native forest Mirkwood first. I have received word that there are orcs that have survived the War of the Ring that has attempted to invade my forest." Gimli thought for a few seconds. "Finally another chance to fight. I thought I might not have as much fun as I did during the travels of the Fellowship. I didn't think I would have an opportunity to beat you in battle."

"Likewise," said Legolas "but alas we must get to Mirkwood soon. The slow speed of this horse is becoming most burdensome." He whispered something in the horse's ear. And then all of a sudden the horse flew forward in an incredible bound of speed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two arrived at Mirkwood and the horse's trot decreased sensing the command of its rider as if telepathically. They walked on for a short time with ominous bulky shadows leaning toward them. As the shadows closed in, Legolas seemed to sense the danger and as quick as lightning he shot an arrow from his bow, It hit an orc right between the eyes. The orc fell over. Then orcs started charging at them. Legolas jumped off the horse and shot another arrow piercing the breastplate of an orc. Gimli jumped off after Legolas. "Don't think you're going to start beating me now elf!" he yelled and attacked an orc with his axe. "That's one!" Gimli called.

"Three!" an arrow hit an orc in the back.

"Two!" Gimli cut hit the orc in the head with his axe.

"Five!" Two arrows hit two orcs in the arm.

"Three!" Gimli cut through an orc.

"Six!" Legolas shot two arrows just to pin one orc to a tree with the second arrow hitting the orc in the throat.

"Four!" Gimli threw his axe through another orc.

A gang of orcs came charging towards them. Legolas let loose five arrows. Killing four of them. "Ten," The last orc closed in and when he was just inches away Legolas shot him with an arrow. "Eleven." Gimli was still struggling to get his axe out. Just as an orc came towards him the orc got poked with another arrow. "Twelve!" Gimli got his axe out and charged at orcs. Another gang of orcs charged Legolas. Legolas calmly reached for his arrows. But there were none there

"Six!" a swing of Gimli's axe killed two more. "Seven!" he swung at another. "Eight." He said countering an orcs sword. The orcs closed in on Legolas and then he grabbed his twin knifes and attacked the orcs.

"My number is twenty four Elf." said Gimli with a certain amount of pride. "How much have you got?" Legolas picked up his arrows from the dead orcs. "I also number at twenty four." said Legolas plainly. Gimli's cheery mood disappeared only slightly. "Well then elf we have a draw then." Legolas turned and shot from his arrow. "And….." It hit an orc in scouting armor. "twenty five!" He said with a gigantic smile, Gimli's heart sank. "Wait that one does not count. It wasn't a part of the party. It seriously it wasn't. You cannot count that one against me Elf!" he boomed. But Legolas wasn't quite listening he was continuing on towards where the castle of his father is.

They arrived outside the grand castle where the door swung open for them. King Thranduil came to meet Legolas himself. "Aaye Legolas!" he greeted Legolas in elvish but when he saw gimli he went a quiver with disgust. "You brought a dwarf in here." He said putting emphasis on each syllable. "Gi suillon Thranduil." said Legolas. "Allow me to introduce Gimli son of Gloin who helped the Fellowship on our quest and whom I've befriended." said Legolas. And Gimli bowed. Thranduil seemed to be in thought. "Elen sila lumen omentilmo. A star shines on the hour of our meeting Gimli son of Gloin. Legolas would you two join me for dinner."

"Ah yes I can remember Gloin he was the one who worked for the king under the mountain who refused me the treasure." said Thranduil solemnly. "That's not what I heard," spat Gimli "What I heard was that you locked my father and his party up and laughed as they went down in barrels." King Thranduil changed the subject for reasons unknown. "But arguing is not why I brought you here." Legolas jumped into the conversation believing the verbal sparring is over. "What would you have us do?" Thranduil turned his head to Legolas. "I think the question is what I would have you do." He looked at Gimli. "Some of us I still don't trust." Gimli have had enough he gulped down the ale and stormed out the door. At first Legolas wanted to go after him but then he let Thranduil finish. "What I need you to do is to go clear out the orcs from the hunting grounds and then spread the word that there are orcs remaining in the land. Legolas got up and with a bow walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gimli walked through the forest, looking for a way back to his caves. He had no food and no transport. He really should have thought this through. Although he didn't he felt betrayed. Just when he thought he was safe, a group of orc jumped at him from the bushes. He reached for his throwing axe and flung it in the direction of the orc. It missed. Gimli grabbed his axe and he knew that he was no match for this heavily armored orc. It was almost on him when an arrow hit the orc who fell over. "Fifteen!" said a familiar voice. He looked around and there was Legolas. "Count on an elven hunter to know the weak spots of a target," said Gimli joyfully. "What are you doing here Legolas? I thought you were clearing out the orcs."

"I 'accidentally' got separated from my party to come and find you." said Legolas. "What do you say we finish this quest? You can still catch up with me." Gimli clapped his hands together and they returned to the soldiers. And went to the fight.

Legolas mounted a horse again. Gimli stood next to him polishing his axe. Thranduil came walking into the room. "Vedui' Legolas I have come here to speak to your friend." Gimli walked up to the elven king. "Master dwarf, I can see why Legolas chose you as a friend and now that you have helped us, I have come to think of you almost as highly as he does. And may I say you are always welcome here. And," he turned to Legolas "remember, spread the word that there are still orcs in the world I fear for the world with these monsters still loose." Legolas mounted the horse and he helped Gimli up. "Fair winds!" said Thranduil. The horse rode off. "What's all this about telling everybody about the orcs?" asked Gimli "Does he mean that the caves will have to wait." Legolas looked around at him. "Alas, yes but I think there might be another time." And so begins the travels of Legolas and Gimli.


End file.
